My Short Story
by Afifa Han
Summary: It's My first yaoi fiction also english language and lil bit romance and I'm person who really can't understand grammar, sorry if there are mistake grammar. :) review please. Main Pair : KyuSung


Ficlet The result of my imagination

When the real story has begun.

When the truth a little by little reveals.

When the suffer has find the end.

When our destiny come.

Are we still connected at our fate in the future?

How about if you're not my destiny?

How if you just wrong person to accompany me make a History in the past and not with my future?

How if you just my beautiful mistake?

And all the stories are begun from here.

When that time, when we're still together. How precious you for me, but that was just Our past, Our beautiful mistake!

Now, you've your own life. And same with me, I've my own life.

In the past,

_I already give to him anything that I've, including all my love and all my heart. Even sacrifice my life for him, I ever do that._

In the past,

_It just like every breath that I take is aspirate his name, maybe all of you think this is a silly story or silly word's but it is truth guys J_

In the past,

_We're ever love each other, believe in each other that Our relationship will be okay what ever the kind of trouble we face_

In the past,

_But, it just our memorize right? He is the one who must I blame here not me, because what?_

In the past,

_Because the one who didn't loyal in our relationship is HIM. That time I still remember He told me that His mother didn't give permission for our relationship even we're try hard._

In the past,

_But, it doesn't mean that you're free to hurt me._

_I'm only human that have a feeling, I still can feel hurt, feel suffer, feel bad, feel hesitate and other._

_Then I decide to break up our relationship, with didn't disturb each other anymore. Let's find our happiness by ourself. We're didn't FATE._

_Now, after I try hard to woke up by my self. With glad Him come to my life again and make all my future plan broke. Make me remember all of my suffer and that HURT._

_Are all of you know? What that damn boy said._

_"Baby, please be mine then let's have a great life, let's make another stories and forget about our past."_

_SEE? What such a damn boy.!_

_Even forgive word's it still can't change everything including that hurt, THE REAL HURT, who still can I feel when I flashback, in front of my eyes he's kissing another boy._

_Just try hard as you can, when I give the second chance to feel me comfort with you anymore. But the truth, I can't be your's anymore. Forgive me, that hurt is too real for me, to difficult to forget it._

_Then someday, you're already getting tired and do the same fault. Be a betrayer in front of me._

_I didn't care, without permission I just runaway to stay away from you. To proof that you're really a damn boy._

_Ah, that boy name will be blacklist in my hearts. Andrew Choi_

_Now, I've find my happiness with another boy's. you know he's absolutely different with Andrew Choi._

_Marcus Cho, that name who always be present in my life._

_That name who be the King of my heart now._

_That name who always I put in my every praying._

_That name who always stay when I take a breath._

_That name who always I call when I woke up in the morning._

_He's really, good boy. Has an evil smirk, has a skin like a milk, has a handsome face more than that damn boy (Andrew Choi), and the important thing he's really love me without betray me._

_Now, guy's my life really full of happiness. J_

_I believe in that He's my FATE. Marcus Cho Is Belongs to Jeremy Kim Forever. And Jeremy Kim Is Belongs To Marcus Cho._

**A little 규성 ****Moments**

at city park. Evening 7.00 pm. winter

now, I'm sitting at the city park chair while waiting someone that I Love. Yeakh, I've promise to meet with him now heheheh. I don't know what he want tell to me later that I know is he ask me to come here but he didn't come yet. Ukh so cold, now is winter season that is why I wear big jacket. Uh, baby faster come I feel so nervous and so cold.

Other side

Akh I so nervous now, my baby are waiting me there but you know now I try to arrange some romantic word to tell him that I really love him much. Ah help me. A moment chagiya, I'm still nervous to approach you.

Back to Jeremy Side.

Uhh, I think that is marcus! Ah, why I feel more nervous now. Huh? He really more handsome now. Aish Jeremy kim stop thinking like that.

Now he already stand in front of me,

"are you waiting me so long? Sorry because on the way I've some trouble baby!" marcus said

"no marcus, I just arrive here now" ah really liar, the truth I already arrive here from a half hour ago. Hihih

"ah geurae" answer him while smile. With the soft smile that I ever see.

"Yesung" "ne Kyunie?"

"I know that I'm not a romantic boy, I know that I'm not perfect like everybody said to me but I'll perfect if you stay beside me..-" rest a little then he take something from him jacket's pocket and show a ring to me then "-would you marry me, Kim Yesung?"

w-what? What he said? He's ask me to married with him. Akh jeongmal I feel really happy... "n-ne kyunnie, I Do" akh really shy, I answer it with so nervous. Then he wear that ring to my finger then Hug me "thanks so much yesung" "yes, I Love You Kyu" "I know, I love you more yesung"

END

dont forget review


End file.
